George Hallowell
George Hallowell is an armsman with the Order of Ashfall. He has been a farmhand, a lumberjack, a mercenary, and a soldier, and now serves Jeremaias Auromere. History Hallowell was born during the period between the First and Second Wars, to refugees in Tarren Mill. His father worked as a day laborer at painfully low wages at first, and then joined the Grand Alliance Army during the Second War. The defeat of the orcs led to the return of the Hallowell family to Elwynn Forest, where George's father took work as a lumberjack. Another son, Jacob, would be born to the couple. Life was no harder for the Hallowells than for anyone else, and George eventually took a job at the lumber mill to begin his career. He was a little careless with his finances, however, and had to borrow money to purchase a home for himself and his bride; eventually, he found himself over his head in debt, and with the economic hardships of war after war, the lumber industry faltered, and he was let go. Three hungry children make a man desperate. When he heard of a colony opened in Stranglethorn Vale, he went south to find work there, spending all of their meager savings on the journey. However, the first merchant with whom he applied for work offered him a pittance for pay, seeing that he was in no position to negotiate. The pay would not even cover Hallowell's living expenses in the colony, much less give him anything to send home to his wife and children, and he refused. When he tried to find other work, however, he swiftly found that the merchants as a whole had blacklisted him. Hallowell fell in with a group of other disenfranchised men, who had set up a transients' camp outside of the colony's gates. In order to survive, they would go into town and loiter in smaller shops and establishments; the guards, being largely unconcerned with a situation that drove customers into the big-business establishments, tended to ignore requests to eject the ruffians, so the small-business types often bribed the ruffians to leave. This could not last, and with the arrival of the First Regiment in the region, they were called in to either get rid of the ruffians, or press them into the service of the colony's powerful. Jeremaias Auromere, then a Kingsman, led a troop to investigate; the troop discovered the problems quickly, and instead recruited the ruffians into the Army. Hallowell was unfond of Auromere at first, but he was able to return to his home, feed his children, and buy them new coats for the winter on his Army pay. Auromere trained him in fighting, strategy, and deportment, and he swiftly became Auromere's "opponent" in teamwork and tactics training. When Auromere was called upon to reclaim the Duchy of Ashfall, Hallowell tendered his resignation and followed him. He eventually sold his house--taking nothing, as they were still deeply in debt--but was assigned a rebuilt house with a garden plot in Cinderwatch by Sgt. Alten. Later, however, Hallowell would be assigned the task of curating and guarding the new Vault and Archive building in Bel Lonn. Personality George Hallowell is a typical country boy: large, steady, and laconic. He is a family man all the way, preferring the company of his wife and children over most other. He is not typically aggressive, but can hold his own in a fight, and will employ creative means to avoid risk or a straight battle. Category:People Category:Armsmen